


Gender swap Au

by Koreekiyo



Category: RDR - Fandom, Red Dead Redemption, rdr2 - Fandom, reddead, reddead2, reddeadredemption - Fandom, reddeadredemption2
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Genderswap, I suck at writing, PAHHA, Shameless Smut, Smut, anyway, be nice 😰, could be more ships, dutch x arthur is a thing that happens here, fluff too ig, further on, genderbent, genderswap arthur, i can’t come up with proper tags as you can see, its f/m because- arthur gets tiddies, lol, mostly anyway, oo weird potion thing make arthur go 🧍♂️➿🧍♀️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koreekiyo/pseuds/Koreekiyo
Summary: Arthur Morgan got offered a drink by some guy in an alley way, he took the bait and drank it.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Dutch van der Linde/Arthur Morgan, arthur/probably others too
Kudos: 5





	Gender swap Au

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work thing on this; I suck at writing and at tags so. 🧍♂️👍

Arthur hitched his horse to a pole and began walking down to the local bar. He passed a couple alleyways until a certain one stopped him. He stared down it, admiring the nicely decorated walls only to be disturbed by a strange looking man.

The man looked rough, old and worn out,

”Care for a drink?”

”A drink?” Arthur looked down at the bottle the man was holding, the label of the original tag had be covered over with scribbles,

”yes! a drink, I was gonna.. drink a few bottles of my own but reckoned i had too many. Saw you, thought i’d be kind.”

”Right..” He took hold of the bottle, “For free?”

”O-of course! I said i had too much, i wouldn’t give one away just to gain the coin back to buy another!” 

Arthur glanced back at the man, he had a genuine look in his eye. He popped the lid off and took a swig of it, come to think of it; it felt light and he’d finished it just with that.

”It’s empty.”

”Oh?.. here buy another drink with this;” the strange guy handed arthur enough money to buy some brandy, “Sorry mister.” He disappeared.

”strange..” he put the money into his pocket, examining the bottle. He couldn’t make out what it said behind the scribbles so he just threw the bottle to the side and went back to his horse.

Arthur was trotting back to camp on his steed. He eventually felt lightheaded, nodding off on top of the stallion. He passed out before he entered camp.

•——————————————————•

He woke up again holding his head, he was sat in his bed. His chest and abdomen hurt a lot, he looked down expecting a bullet wound or something alike.

He instead saw his chest, “must be my mind trickin’ me.” he mumbled to himself, lifting his hand up to feel his chest.

Had he somehow grown boobs in his sleep? Couldn’t of happened, it was impossible. 

His hand snaked down to his pants, looking inside only to be greeted with female genitalia.

”Huh?!” He rushed up, looked into his mirror that he kept for shaving. He stared at his now feminine features, he grabbed some of his long hair and stroked it with his fingers.

”this, i’m dreaming. I’ve gone mad..” He shook his head, and walked away. He went outside of the abandoned mansion of Shady Belle. 

“Arthur?” Tilly’s curious voice surprised him, 

“Tilly!- How are you?” He turned to smile at her but she seemed concerned 

“Is that you arthur? Are *you* okay?”

”I have no idea, woke up like this.” She stared at his body in shock,

”Sorry, i have to go!” Tilly rushes off, away to the where the girls usually hang out. 

Arthur looked down at himself 

“oh you silly fool!, only someone like you could end up like this..” He ventured back inside the building, looking down hoping to avoid awkward eye contact with members of the gang.

He bumped into Dutch whilst doing so, 

“who..?” The older man grabbed arthur’s shoulder and made the, now female, look up at him “I recognise you..”

”Dutch..! it’s me, arthur. Sum’ must’ve happened whilst i slept..” The leader looked just as confused as everyone else, if not more.

”son?”

”I wish,”

Dutch reaches down and gropes *her* chest , “Fuck, dutch, it’s real!-“

”I’m concerned”

”everyone is,”

”you’ve developed breasts”

”you bet..” Arthur groaned, he already was sick of his new figure

”Is it the same in the bottom region?”

”Why’d you wanna know? Go back to Molly, she was actually born with one”

Dutch stared down at Arthur, Arthur had gotten shorter. 

“In an hour, meet me in my room.”

”Dutch..”

”Arthur.” The leader has walked off, smirking.

”God damn it.” Arthur went off to his room to figure things out.

**Author's Note:**

> wœh i’m sorry it’s bad lol


End file.
